five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 71 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Relief
Short Summary Long Summary Kakashi wakes up after hearing celebration, and groans as he lifts himself up from his bed. When the Commander mutters about being back in Medical, Tsunade asks if he doesn’t like being in her presence. Kakashi frantically backtracks and says he’d never be so rude to her, prompting Tsunade to pat him on the head and call him a good boy. Shaking away his thoughts of fear and nursing a headache, Kakashi asks what happened. Tsunade explains that Mirajane and Sasuke brought him in after he collapsed, adding that they were concerned. Kakashi raises an eyebrow at that, wondering who actually looked concerned, and Tsunade’s answer confirms what he thought. When Kakashi asks about his headache, Tsunade replies that she immediately ran tests to check for Chakra exhaustion or family-related illness. Knowing his family has no history of illness, and firmly believing that his chronic lateness is a lifestyle, Kakashi asks what they found. Tsunade explains that it wasn’t a health problem or Chakra exhaustion, despite his low levels following his strenuous battle. When Kakashi seeks an explanation, Tsunade asks if he experienced any moments of intense shock in the fight. He explains that all he can think of was being told about Obito being brought back, which angered him and led to the Admiral losing some weight. Tsunade whistles, impressed, commenting that she just got bragging rights against the other Kage. Back on track, Tsunade states that Kakashi’s body considered it a shock. After Kakashi asks whether that was enough to shut his body down, Tsunade shakes her head and decides this isn’t a negative, maybe a good thing. In response to her confused patient, Tsunade states that Kakashi has awakened his Haki. In disbelief, Kakashi asks how, remembering that intense shock is needed for it. Tsunade admits to wondering how a small piece of information could be the trigger. Kakashi concedes that while shocking, the info just angered him, musing that at moments like that he understands why the Uchiha give in to rage and anger. This sparks an idea, and Tsunade asks if Kakashi’s Sharingan was active in the fight. He nods and explains that it’s been used in all his fights so far, including against Rob Lucci and Dalmatian, realizing in hindsight how exhausting it was. When Tsunade suggests the Sharingan has something to do with his new Haki, Kakashi asks how that’s possible, since his eyes couldn’t copy Haki, likening it to Kekkei Genkai. Tsunade clarifies that the Sharingan didn’t copy it, but memorized its shape. She explains that all eyes can do this, and the resulting photographic memory is a way to defend against Kekkei Genkai, allowing reflex to prepare an appropriate counter. The Sharingan’s main purpose is to break down Jutsu and allow a user to copy it, and while it can’t copy Kekkei Genkai, it still will have a memory of it. So, the Sharingan memorized the components of Haki, and only needed a trigger. Despite the relatively minor trauma, hearing about Obito was the shock needed to unlock Haki. Kakashi comments that the universe is amazing, and Tsunade adds that making it conflict-free would make it perfect. Kakashi eye-smiles, saying they’re one step closer with the day’s victory, prompting Tsunade to give her own smile and praising her Ninja for a great job. Kensei groans as he sits up, rubbing his head and trying to figure out what happened, with the last thing he remembers being Franmalth. At that Mashirō screams his name and embraces him. She sobs about when she was told of his capture and seeing absorbed by the Demon, but adds a cheer of being happy he’s back. Annoyed, Kensei wrenches Mashirō from his neck, muttering about her finding ways to annoy him. Mashirō giggles at the grumbling, telling Kensei to admit he’d miss her. Kensei then remembers her talking about the Demon, and asks what happened. At that, Mashirō starts posing and calling it a tale of worthy of her great adventures, prompting Kensei to start regretting his life-decisions. She greatly embellishes and overstates her role, claiming that like the super-hero she is, she persevered and found the strength to fight and surpass Kensei’s powers to defeat Franmalth and free everyone else. Kensei frowns at the posing, and asks what really happened, prompting Mashirō to pout about how mean he is. Sasuke enters, and clarifies that while Mashirō contributed, she greatly exaggerated her own involvement. If they’re being technical, the Uchiha saved Kensei by putting Franmalth under a Genjutsu, surprising the Soul Reaper. When Sasuke notes this, Kensei retorts that Sasuke doesn’t have the best reputation amongst his fellow Ninja. Sasuke doesn't deny that, admitting his fault. Kensei lets a moment pass before asking if the Ninja came to check on him. Sasuke nods, saying he’s doing so for everyone freed. With newfound respect, Kensei thanks Sasuke, saying he owes him one. Sasuke shakes his head at that, adding that he himself owes a debt that’ll take a lifetime to repay. Kensei grins at that and calls the Uchiha a deep talker. Sasuke states that he’s just a man seeking redemption, and takes his leave. Kensei muses that he never got the chance to know Sasuke and only had reputation to go on, observing that he certainly has the attitude of an atoner, and tells Sasuke to move forward and show them all he wants redemption. Tōshirō groans and opens his eyes, having no idea what happened. As he tries to sit up, his face is suddenly buried in a large pair of breasts, and he instantly yells in annoyance at Rangiku. As the Lieutenant cheers about her Captain being okay, Tōshirō asks what happened. After Rangiku giggles about him being inside a Demon, Tōshirō tells her to rephrase that in way that doesn’t irk him, not appreciating the innuendo. Rangiku admits that there’s no other way to put it, and the Captain was stuck inside Franmalth until she, Sasuke, and Mashirō went and saved him. This surprises Tōshirō, who also only knew Sasuke by reputation. Rangiku states that while the Uchiha scowls as much as Ichigo, she thinks he’s a nice guy when you get to know him. At that, Tōshirō mutters about being saved by the most unlikely folks. When Sasuke starts heading to Tōshirō’s tent, he stops when hearing cheers accompanying Natsu’s retelling of his duel against Grimmjow. As the Wizard boasts about Grimmjow not standing a chance, Sasuke recalls the Arrancar briefly gaining the advantage with Resurreción, but decides to let Natsu have his fun, thinking it’s good for morale. As Sasuke starts to wonder how Natsu is able to move so easily, Orihime walks up, commenting on Natsu’s energy, and explains that she used Sōten Kisshun to heal the Wizard. Sasuke mentally notes how amazing the girl’s skills are, thinking she might be a better medic than Karin, Sakura, or Tsunade. Orihime then asks if Sasuke needs her aid, remembering that he got in a serious fight. Sasuke says he’s fine, adding that he only has slight Chakra exhaustion, and rest will fix that. He adds that there are plenty worse off than him who the medic should focus on. Orihime admits to being pretty busy, and explains how Tsunade had her taking short breaks between healings to prevent overexertion, which Sasuke praises as smart. While Orihime admits worry about people dying in the meantime, Sasuke tells her to trust in the other medics, and Tsunade probably had her heal the near-lost cases already. Orihime admits to not thinking about that, so Sasuke advises her to trust Tsunade, who is known as the greatest Medical Ninja for a reason. Orihime sees Sasuke’s point, and adds that since Tsunade is so nice, she doesn’t mind listening. At that point, Boa Hancock, flanked by Sandersonia and Marigold, shouts for Sasuke’s attention. When Sasuke asks her about resting, Hancock replies that being in a Demon won’t be enough to keep the Pirate Empress down, while her sisters cheer for her. Sasuke sighs and asks what she wants, so Hancock asks if it’s true he is to thank for freeing her. Sasuke clarifies that while Rangiku and Mashirō helped, it was his Genjutsu that freed them. This greatly conflicts Hancock, who still sees every man that isn’t Luffy as her enemy, but here was this reputed traitor who risked his life to save her and her sisters. She boisterously declares that Sasuke has her thanks, which the Uchiha accepts with a sweat-drop. Hancock proclaims that he should be honored that she, the most “beautiful” woman in the universe, is thanking him, but adds that he is still beneath her and will continue to save her if she’s in trouble again. After Sasuke mutters in annoyance, and despite not wanting to hear her continue, Hancock leans back in the way only she could, and proclaims that Sasuke will do so because she’s beautiful. Orihime blushes at this, saying Hancock really is a beautiful empress. Sasuke sweat-drops at the display, and deadpans that he doesn’t care if she’s beautiful. This causes everyone to gasp at the rejection. Sasuke states that he only saved her because she was a comrade. With Hancock frozen in shock, Sasuke continues that while many desire her, all he desires is redemption; ending it by saying her beauty doesn’t interest him at all. Hearing it like a death sentence, Hancock collapses in disbelief, and her sisters move in to help. Sasuke sighs at this, internally admitting that he doesn’t think he can be attracted to Hancock after seeing Franmalth use her form. Orihime then gets in front of him with a frown, and derides him for being so mean to Hancock. Sasuke face-faults at that, asking if she didn’t listen to what the Pirate said. Gray rubs his jaw, still feeling Grimmjow’s uppercut. When a medical ninja states that it’s good to see the patient’s upper-body move naturally, the Wizard admits to still being sore. After Gray says he should be up and running in a few days, the medic states Tsunade will want to see how well he moves tomorrow, and asks him to get rest. Gray pales at the thought of incurring Tsunade’s wrath, knowing he’d be sent back with more injuries, calling her scarier than Erza. Once the medic leaves, Gray looks at the arm that would have had his Devil Slayer Magic, and curses that even though it was a victory, he still feels like they lost. He admits he shouldn’t be so selfish, but he’s so frustrated about losing to Grimmjow, thinking he could’ve beaten him with his Devil Slayer Magic. Clenching his fists, Gray curses Chitsujo, asking why this is happening, wondering if he angered the king, thinking that he’ll get him killed like this. Hibiki breathes a sigh of relief and relays to Dragon the report that the 3rd has taken Hargeon. The Supreme Commander grins at this, and tells Hibiki to send his compliments to Kakashi. When Hibiki asks if there’s anything else, Dragon looks at the four Intelligence commanders. Kisuke smiles at that, deciding to defer to Dragon, knowing he had a reason for taking the port. Dragon nods at the perception, and tells Hibiki to inform the 3rd to rebuild Hargeon’s ports so they’re capable of sailing as soon as possible. Once Hibiki gets to work, Mavis asks why Dragon wants the docks rebuilt. Dragon points out the map, saying there are only three towns left connected to the railway, and they’ve been given word that the 2nd has begun a quick-decisive attack on the poorly-defended Onibus. Beckman muses that with the canyon on one side, and several towns on the other, the place was probably dismissed as not needing heavy fortification. Dragon decides that while the 2nd will push down the railway cities, the 3rd will focus on rebuilding until there’s only one town left. Shikaku realizes that Dragon is talking about Magnolia, and the Revolutionary explains that there will be a two-way assault on the city. When Shikaku asks what this has to do with the port, Dragon declares they’ll position several ships to the south of Magnolia, so that the Coalition Unit there will run into them if they try and retreat. When Beckman asks why they wouldn’t high-tail it with Kakō, Dragon explains they have a reason to stay and regroup, and Mavis states that it’s because of Lumen Histoire, or Fairy Heart. After Mavis explains Fairy Tail’s secret of their infinite source of Magic, Beckman wonders how they got their hands on that. Dragon says they can hear the story later, and must focus on the fact that it’s in Coalition hands, which Zeref and Konton will take advantage of. Shikaku asks why it wasn’t evacuated, and Mavis states that the guild was more focused on evacuating and retreating, plus most of them don’t even know about it. Kisuke speaks in Mavis’s defense, reminding Shikaku that none of them could have predicted a multiversal conquering army. Dragon states that he won’t take chances, so both the 2nd and 3rd will attack Magnolia while also trying to find out about Fairy Heart. Kisuke asks why else Dragon wants the port ready, and the Commander states that he who controls the seas controls the world. He elaborates that it will make their job easier, especially if the World Government tries a Buster Call. After Dragon states that he never puts the lives of those he’s risking in war to fate, Akon reports that the 2nd has taken several Coalition outposts. He adds that the 4th is halfway to Mt. Hakobe while destroying Coalition patrols and supply lines. Beckman smirks at the good news, and Dragon grins as he asks for a Transponder Snail to congratulate his #2. Sabo realizes what’s at stake, and states it won’t be easy. Dragon admits it, and adds that he’s glad he’s the one trusted with the assignment. Sabo repeats to plan to eventually converge on Magnolia, saying that while it sounds simple, it really isn’t. As a Coalition soldier leaps and tries to kill Sabo, the Commander slams him into the ground with his pipe without even looking. When Dragon asks, Sabo claims it’s just a sore loser, prompting Dragon to guess Onibus went real well. Sabo grins while explaining that the Coalition wasn’t expecting a assault straight from the canyon, which was easily accomplished with Earth Style users creating a platform. Once across, the 2nd didn’t even run into any heavy-hitters, only a few Giants and some Marine Captains. Dragon tells him to not celebrate yet with the problems they still have, including Fairy Heart. Sabo replies that it still was a victory that got everyone’s spirits up after Clover Town. Dragon orders Sabo to relay everything to the 2nd and inform them of their new assignments. Sabo nods and tells Dragon not to worry, promising readiness. When he hangs up, Sabo notes things falling into place, but they still have Fairy Heart, Nirvana, and Zeref to deal with in this world. Shikamaru takes inventory of the supplies seized from the latest Coalition unit, muttering that it’s such a drag they’re all farm supplies, guessing that they probably stole it to feed themselves. He wonders where they would farm the supplies, knowing that here is out of the question, with most of the civilians being either chased off or worse. When Byakuya asks, Shikamaru states that while it isn’t as impressive as the weapons cache, the Ninja is still concerned about farm supplies being transported. Byakuya sighs, not knowing and deciding not to try and understand their enemies until they actually see what they do, claiming that attitude allows him to keep an open mind. This earns a compliment from Shikamaru, who then asks what should be done with it. Byakuya orders the food to be transported to Crocus, where it will be handed out as rations, surprising his proxy. Byakuya tells Shikamaru to see that his orders are carried out before departing. The Ninja gives a light smile at this kind side to his Commander, and decides to get on with it, knowing an angry Byakuya would be such a drag. An angry Sakazuki stomps his way through Konton’s palace, and is met by Sagi giving a respectful bow. The Dark Circle thanks the Fleet Admiral for coming on short notice. Sakazuki states he had no choice after hearing the news, and Sagi admits that it was unexpected. After Sagi asks him to come with him, Sakazuki follows and asks what happened; having only been told Kizaru was seriously injured. Sagi says it was a good thing he came so soon, with a hole in his chest and an arm gone, he was going into shock several times while the medics did their thing. When Sakazuki asks who did it, Sagi states that Kizaru has been silent on the matter, with the Dark Circle inferring that his pride is keeping him from admitting someone got the better of him. Sakazuki calls that smart of him, calling it bad enough when a Warlord falls in battle. He states that if word got out of an Admiral losing, there would mass panic, proclaiming that the belief in the strength of the Admirals cannot be shattered. The Marine muses that he wouldn’t put it past the Five Elder Stars to try and cover this up, but it won’t be so easy anymore. Sagi hums at that, and brushes that off as not being Rakuen’s problem, adding that the World Government and Blackbeard can keep their parts of the world. Sakazuki states he doesn’t want it to be their problem, and that any problem in his world is his alone, proclaiming not to need Sagi or his god to help fix it. Sagi smiles and notes Konton was right in saying he and Sakazuki will never be comrades, let alone friends. Sakazuki curtly states that’s fine with him. Then, the two enter Kizaru’s operating room, surprised to see the Admiral wide-awake. Sagi pleasantly says it’s good to see Kizaru awake, but apologizes that since he didn’t bring his arm back, it couldn’t be reattached, so he’ll have to live with one arm. Kizaru dismissively says that’s fine, just wishing he didn’t have the scar from Sasuke’s attack. The Admiral then notices his superior, and asks how he’s doing. Sakazuki glares, saying he was fine until hearing about one of his admirals being beaten. Looking sheepish, Kizaru asks about word getting out, but Sakazuki states it’s only gotten to him, where it will stop. Kizaru admits that that’s good to hear, adding that losing to Kakashi and his men will weigh on him. Sakazuki, angry at Kizaru’s casual attitude, tells him to have more respect for his position, asking if he knows how difficult it will be to keep this quiet. Kizaru reasons that they’ve done this dance before, Sakazuki notes that they will do so again, but Dragon’s otherworld allies will make that difficult. After Kizaru stupidly says he didn’t think of that, Sakazuki angrily clenches his fist, cursing him as an idiot. While Sagi is amused at the interaction, he decides not to allow Kizaru too much stress, knowing he is still useful and incredibly powerful with one arm, so Konton won’t be pleased if the recovery takes too long. Sagi, with faux pleasantness, asks Sakazuki to speak with Kizaru later after he’s had his rest. Glaring, Sakazuki tells Sagi to drop the pleasant personality and not take him for a fool. Sagi instantly drops it and gives a dark smile, saying it’s still for the best to leave Kizaru to his recovery, and Konton will be displeased if a war asset is kept off the battlefield. Briefly caught off guard by Sagi’s killing intent, Sakazuki composes himself and tells Kizaru they will finish this later before departing. Kizaru sighs in relief, musing that Sakazuki is really scary. He also mentally calls Sagi just as scary, if not more, and calling him a monster. He even thinks he might have more blood on his hands than Sakazuki, recognizing him as no stranger to killing. When Kizaru hears explosions outside, he asks if they’re under attack, but Sagi states that it’s just Grimmjow coping. Grimmjow screams and curses about being powerless against Natsu. He slams a fist into the ground as he rants about being the 6th Espada and the king, wondering how a “wannabe” dragon could surpass him. Konton speaks up and states the Arrancar answered his own question, and Grimmjow gives a snarl to him. Konton simply smiles at that, stating Grimmjow is only the 6th Espada, and while Grimmjow’s own power has increased exponentially, the other Espada have done the same, meaning he’s nowhere near their level, or the Acts for that matter. Grimmjow demands to know how that’s possible, asking how the others had time to train if only Halibel survived. With mock sadness, Konton states that Grimmjow’s fatal flaw is constantly not realizing how powerful those above him are. This prompts the Arrancar to shout for Konton to shut up, but the Dark Lord calmly asks if he forgot that the strongest Espada are forbidden from releasing their Resurreción in Las Noches. Grimmjow curses Konton, asking if he came to mock him. Konton counters that he’s stating a simple fact, calling Grimmjow useless at his current power level, which is only worsened by the Arrancar continuing to underestimate his opponents and their capabilities. The Dark Lord explains that the growth rates of the Acts is where their true power lies, and Aizen warned Grimmjow of Ichigo’s before, but he didn’t listen then. Konton goes on by saying Grimmjow’s own growth rate is just as impressive, being fueled by his rage and hatred for those who challenged his power. He states that the Arrancar still has power yet to be tapped, and he would be happy to give it. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow at the offer, asking what the catch is, telling Konton not to take him for a fool, stating that the King is not a charitable person. The Dark Lord laughs at that, stating that Grimmjow’s time with Aizen has benefited him, and admitting that he doesn’t give power without a price. He adds that considering the risk, he’ll make an exception and just require Grimmjow’s will to survive what’s coming. Grimmjow frowns and scoffs at the idea of something killing him. Konton laughs at that, promising that they’ll see soon enough. Grimmjow accepts, and asks if others are getting the deal. Konton reveals that he gave a similar offer to the Sound Four, and Grimmjow doubts that the brats will survive if Konton’s convinced the Arrancar could die. The Dark Lord clarifies that Grimmjow will be the only one receiving Sagi’s new creation, while the Sound Four will get different treatment to compliment their powers. Konton states that this is all for his own benefit, and that Grimmjow should never forget that he’s only becoming stronger for the Konton’s personal victory. Grimmjow grins and calls that wrong, saying he gets stronger to prove himself, not for anyone else, calling himself the king in the process. Konton lets Grimmjow go on that train of though, knowing that the Arrancar is merely a pawn becoming stronger for his sake, and that he is the only king in the universe. Shunsui smiles at the good news coming in while leading the 1st’s march. Gildarts adds that Fiore’s situation is improving every day, and at that rate they can win very soon. Shunsui chuckles, and then decides to focus on the present so they can make that future. Omake: Happy Birthday, Ryūzaki007 The beta muses about how good ND2014 is to his friends, and tells Riza Hawkeye to go a little higher with the shoulder massage. Once she does, Ryū lets out a content sigh and asks if she does this for Roy. She blushes while stating the regulations against it, but remembering the one time he asked with a smirk. When asked what she did, Riza says she shot him close to the crotch, and everyone knew she aimed to miss. Laughing, Ryū reminds her that the pecking order prevents that here, and she states she’s fully aware, though with a hint of nervousness. Kallen Kōzuki walks in wearing her bunny-outfit, and gives Ryū his drink. He thanks her and praises the speed of the delivery, to which she admits she didn’t have much choice, considering ND’s “dawdling” policy. ND walks in and asks if everything is to his liking, to which Ryū smiles and states he knows how to treat friends. ND wishes a happy birthday and reveals a final gift, prompting a grin from Ryū. ND orders the Acts of Chaos to enter, and they do so wearing tuxedos. Zeref whines about what they have to do, with Blackbeard adding that it’s stupid. After ND says “pecking order”, they all sigh and start from the top. Then, they harmonize Bohemian Rhapsody. Ryū smiles and says ND shouldn’t have, to which the author states he’s good to his friends. As Zeref starts his solo, Ryū chuckles and thanks his friend. Appearing Characters Kakashi Hatake Tsunade Kensei Muguruma Mashirō Kuna Sasuke Uchiha Tōshirō Hitsugaya Rangiku Matsumoto Natsu Dragneel Orihime Inoue Boa Hancock Boa Sandersonia Boa Marigold Gray Fullbuster Hibiki Lates Monkey D. Dragon Kisuke Urahara Mavis Vermillion Benn Beckman Shikaku Nara Akon Sabo Shikamaru Nara Byakuya Kuchiki Sagi Sakazuki Kizaru Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Konton Shunsui Kyōraku Gildarts Clive Omake Ryūzaki007 Riza Hawkeye Kallen Kōzuki ND2014 Acts Of Chaos Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 70 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Attack on Admiral Next Chapter: Chapter 72 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Battle of Anemones Plains Category:Second Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign